Crossable Paths
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: TFA/Shattered Glass-Blurr thought he just had to watch the Autobot team on Earth. That all changes when he meets his evil self and is sent to the Mirror Verse. He then has to face evil versions of his comrades and team up with good versions of his enemies
1. Meeting Him

**I love Blurr yes I do! Not sure why I've just been obsessed with Blurr lately. Love him. Also for once this isn't a story about Bumblebee! I write too many on that dude…even though I love Bee.**

**So yes this is about Blurr going to that universe that we all call 'Shattered Glass' which if you don't know is where Autobots are evil and Decepticons are good…like a mirror universe. I don't know much about G1 Blurr so of course I used TFA Blurr.**

**This was also supposed to be mixed in with another story but I decided to make it a story of it's own since it seemed better fit to be alone. So this takes place BEFORE season three. Like maybe right after the episode 'Velocity' so…Blurr isn't dead…like we all think he is in season three. I hope he isn't it I liked Blurr. Also…there is an evil Blurr in this story. So…YEAH!**

**Remember if the text is in **_this format _**it's either a flashback or a thought…or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons contacting each other on comm. links, a television or something else.**

**OH AND HEY! This is ONLY for stories with Blurr but if the text is in **_**this format**_ **bold and italicized than that means Blurr is talking pretty fast like he does in the show. I originally had all of Blurr's words crumpled together in one sentence to show this but then realized that would make it REALLY difficult to read what he was saying. So I changed it of how you can tell he is talking super fast. So look fort bold and italicized words when Blurr is speaking. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story…maybe evil Blurr though.**

**Crossable Paths**

**Chapter 1**

_He never thought he was on this planet because he needed to be. He always thought he was there just to spy on the Autobot crew that was stationed here on Earth and then report his findings to his commander. _

_But maybe he should have realized that there was a bigger reason why he was there and why he __**needed **__to be there. It was his destiny._

_Or maybe…it was just one of those days._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He leaned against the cement pole that held the bridge together. No organics were around at the moment. They must have been on their 'break'. The young Elite Guard officer took out a device and tried to contact some one.

"_**Intelligence Officer Blurr to the Elite Guard Command Center I have so far been successful on my mission and am now-**_"

"Blurr! Blurr!" the young blue bot stopped speaking as the Elite Guard solider Jazz appeared on the small screen of the device. "Try and slow down. No on can really understand ya when ya talk that fast."

Blurr just looked at Jazz with an annoyed look. "Not that it's a bad thing." Jazz commented with a small laugh. The young intelligence officer tried talking slower this time. But this was always a difficult task for him.

"I have so far been successful on my mission. The Earth team of Autobots has so far done well." The Elite Guard officer said as slow as he could. Jazz luckily understood him this time.

"Alright than. Thanks for the update. If you get anything else you know what to do." Jazz said. Blurr nodded as his response. Jazz disconnected the signal and the young blue bot soon stared at a dark blank screen.

Before he could even put the device away though he heard a beeping sound. He looked back at the device and saw a strong signal coming from nearby. "_**Now that is odd.**_" He said talking in his normal fast ways.

The young bot put the device away before transforming to vehicle mode. He started driving as he tried to track down the signal. He picked up speed as he got closer to the signal.

It seemed like the signal was taking him to the park in Detroit. Why would it be here? Blurr stopped as he reached the park. He couldn't go in there in vehicle mode. There we humans around and what if whatever this energy signal was would harm the organics.

It seemed like the signal was coming from behind the tons of trees that lie in the forest behind the park. Maybe just maybe he could…

The blue mech revved his engine before speeding into the park. He dodged all the organics that came in his path. He heard a few scream…Primus he hoped this would not get him trouble.

As he neared the trees he changed to robot mode and jumped over some of the forests trees and landed in the middle of the isolated area.

He must have not been that far from the park. He still heard organics talking about what he had just done. He sighed before he started walking.

He was nearing the signal. "_**If this device is telling me right the signal should be right-**_" for once the young mech was speechless as he saw the gigantic crater that now dented the Earth's ground.

Blurr slowly walked up to the crater and peered into it. Nothing was there. Or maybe something was…but now it was on the loose.

The young mech looked around. He pulled out the device that had found the signal before and tried to pick it up again. Nothing. It was like it had suddenly disappeared now.

Blurr just raised an optic ridge as he looked at his device. How was this even possible? "_**If I didn't know any better I say this device led me on a wild processor chase.**_"

"I wouldn't say that." Blurr turned as he heard a voice nearby. He didn't see anyone. Did he just imagine a voice?

Blurr looked in all directions. No one. Primus was he going crazy? "You really should control the rate of which you speak."

The young mech turned in the direction he heard the voice. No one was there! What was going on? "Also you're not going crazy."

"_**Show yourself!**_" Blurr yelled angrily. Was it him or did the owner of this voice know what he was thinking and why…why did the voice sound like him?

"If you wish." Before Blurr could even blink a blue and black blur landed in front of him and punched him right in the face plate.

The Elite Guard officer fell back and hit the ground hard as he was hit. He put a hand to his face as he waited for the pain to go away. That…was defiantly not his imagination.

As Blurr took his servo away from his face he tried to get a good look at the figure that stood before him. The sun blurred his vision though as it reflected off the shadowy figure.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" the figure asked sarcastically. "_**Well what do you think?**_" Blurr asked angrily. He rolled to the left as the figure brought a hand down and tried to hit him again.

The figure's hand hit the ground and pulled up grass and dirt as the figure pulled his hand out of the ground.

Blurr quickly stood up and turned to the figure that stood before him. His optics widened and he backed away slowly. The site he saw…oh Primus was this really **not **his imagination?

Before him stood…him. A complete copy of the young Elite Guard mech. Only the colors revered. What was light blue on him was dark blue on the copy. What was dark blue on him was black on the copy. What was black on Blurr…remained black on the clone.

"Surprised?" the copy asked with a grin as Blurr continued to back away. "_**What are you?**__"___the young mech asked blinking.

"Why…I'm you. I'm sure some one as…smart…as you can even figure that out." The copy said. "_**You are not me! You may look like me but are not me for there is no other me!**_"

The copy just shook his head. "How about we say I'm a better…and badder version of you." "_**Better? Badder?**_" Blurr asked confused.

"Yeah, it's hard for you to control the rate at which you talk. But for me…I can control my speed for talking. You fight for heroism and try to protect all life while I…try and destroy it." The copy said with an evil grin.

"_**Destroy it?**_" Blurr questioned. The scanned the figures body. He stopped as he looked at the symbol on the copies chest. It was an Autobot Elite Guard insignia. But it wasn't red…it was purple.

"_**What are you? A Decepticon?**_" he asked. "No I'm an Autobot." The copy said. The copy aimed his arm at Blurr and fired. The blue mech tried to dodge but whatever the copy had fired was as fast as him.

Strange wires wrapped around the speedsters body and kept him from running off. The young speedster hit the ground as the wires wrapped around his legs. Blurr struggled as he tried to break the wires that bound him.

He stay still as he heard the copy chuckle and walk in front of him. "I'm not from here. Let me tell you…a little story."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Perceptor what in Unicron's name are you doing!?" Wheeljack yelled angrily as the doors to the Autobot lab slide open._

_The red mech turned to the doors as he looked at his angry commander. "Oh…so you have heard about my latest project." Perceptor said calmly. He hated his commander._

"_Yes I did! You don't honestly believe other worlds can exist do you?" Wheeljack asked as he walked into the lab._

"_I do believe. We did not think that organics such as humans existed. What can stop us from thinking other worlds exist as well?" Perceptor asked._

_The scientist winced as he felt his commander grab his helm. Wheeljack slammed the bots head into the wall and then threw the red bot to the ground before stepping on his chassis. _

"_I want this project shut down immediately! Those slagging heroic Decepticons are out there beating us senseless and all you care about is your other world slag! Shut the project down and get back to making weapons!" the inventor yelled before taking his foot off of Perceptor's chassis and leaving the lab._

_The red mech rose and glared at the spot where his commander once stood 'That slagger…' _

_The scientist blinked as he heard some one chuckle. "Can I help you Blurr?" he asked angrily._

"_Maybe." A voice answered. The red mech turned as the dark blue bot walked into the room from an opposite door. He must have been listening in to the conversation._

"_Looks like Wheeljack just whooped your aft." Blurr said with a grin. Perceptor narrowed his optics "Why don't you just go back and be the good little lap dog you are! I'm sure Ultra Magnus needs some more energon."_

_The speedster narrowed his optics before walking next to the genius. "Look smart aft. I'm kind of interested in your little project here and I don't like the idea of it getting shut down."_

"_Well to bad. There's nothing I can do about it." Perceptor said. "Nothing you can do. But there is something I can do." Blurr said with a smirk._

_The scientist turned to him and raised an optic ridge. "What do you have in mind?" "I'll keep sergeant jack aft off your plating if you let me test out your little project once it's done." The speedster said then held out his hand "Sound good?"_

_Perceptor just stared at the young bots hand before smirking himself and shaking it "Sounds good."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_**So what? You're an evil me?**_" the light blue mech asked. "Yeah guess you could say that. An evil and better you. We're from different worlds. You're from one where Autobots and good and Decepticons are bad and I'm from one where Autobots are bad and Decepticons are good. You know I think you'd make a pretty good addition to our team back on my Cybertron." The evil Blurr said as he poked the good Blurr's helm.

The light blue mech glared at his alternate self "_**I would never fight for an evil cause!**_" "Suit yourself." the dark blue mech said shrugging. He then took out a device that looked like a blaster and pointed it at Blurr.

Blurr's optics widened. This guy was going to offline him! Oh Primus this was just not a good day to be online!

"Don't worry I'm not offlining you." The evil mech said with a grin. The light blue bot sighed in relief. "But I am sending you back to my world. You're going to be tested on. We're going to see if you guys here work like us. Then maybe we'll make you a slave…leave you for scrap for the goody goody Cons. Or just experiment on you. Who knows?" The dark blue mech aimed the blaster right at Blurr's helm before speaking again "All I know is…you're going to hate it."

The evil mech pulled the trigger and a strange bolt of energy shot through Blurr's entire body. He screamed in pain as he felt himself leaving this world…and possibly ending up in another.

Another world…where his comrades would be evil and his enemies would be good and he had no way…to warn everyone on his planet…about this new threat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The dark blue mech stood above the white and red inventor with a big grin on his face. He had his blaster aimed at the inventor's spark chamber._

"_Blurr…don't…don't do this!" Wheeljack pleaded. The younger mech just rolled his optics "Oh please it's a little too late for that don't you think? You know I thought you'd put up a bigger fight. But guess I was wrong. Though I have taken down Decepticons bigger than you. Maybe I'm just that good." He said happily._

"_You don't have to do this!" the inventor said. "Oh yes I do." Blurr said with a nod. "I'd like to travel to other worlds. It sounds…exciting…no?" _

"_Per…Perceptor put you up to this didn't he?" Wheeljack asked. "No not really. I decided to do this part on my own. The nerd and I just agreed that I would…stop you from stopping his project. We never agreed on how I would do that though." The speedster said charging his blaster._

_The aging inventor just looked at the blaster in fear "Blurr…" "See ya…Wheeljack." All around the base an echo could be heard of some one screaming…and a blaster going off. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The scientist turned as he saw the dark blue speedster walk into the lab. He was covered in energon and oil and he held his blaster to his side._

"_What…what in Primus was that scream?" Perceptor asked already guessing the answer. "Oh…" Blurr said as he put his blaster back in his blaster holder that hung to his side. "Wheeljack and I just…had a little talk." _

_The red mechs optics widened. "You…you offlined him!?" "What? Did you expect me to do anything else?" Blurr asked raising an optic ridge. _

"_I didn't expect you to offline him! He was your comrade!" "No! Slag no! He was no comrade of mine!" Blurr yelled before walking up close to Perceptor "Now…are you going to continue on this project…or not?"_

_The red mech just stared into the dark blue mechs red optics. He showed no remorse. It's like it didn't even bother him that he had just offlined a fellow Autobot. _

_Blurr wouldn't offline him…would he? He needed him to finish the project! But there were other Autobot scientists around here…Blurr could threaten one of them as well…and get them to finish the project._

"_I'll…I'll continue." Perceptor stuttered. "Good." Blurr said with a grin. "I'll leave you to your work. I should go explain to the others how our dear friend Wheeljack ended up getting offlined by a Decepticon." _

_The dark blur mech walked out of the lab and the doors shut right behind him. Perceptor just stood there shaking "Wheeljack…I'm…I'm so sorry."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I love evil Blurr! I hope you all liked this chapter so far. Man I wish evil Blurr was real. I don't know why but I can just see him as a dark and ruthless person. Holy crap…he's Megatron! Or like Megatron in a way…heh…Primus I'm crazy. Well…see you next chapter! In the next chapter…we'll find out what happened to good Blurr and possibly evil Blurr. 


	2. The Experiment

**Alright…if anyone…ANYONE AT ALL remembers the ACTUAL second chapter of this story…it for one thing had to be replaced…and I'm not sure if I got everything from the original second chapter right.**

**Some how the second chapter for this story is gone. I don't know how but it is. I came on and chapter 3 was now also chapter 2. So I now had to re-write it…seriously have NO IDEA how it happened and I'm in the process of checking my other stories to make sure they are okay but here's chapter 2 of this story RE-WRITTEN!**

**If the text is in **_this format _** it's either a flashback, thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format _**it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking via comm link, a telephone or a television. **

**THIS IS ONLY FOR BLURR! If the text is in **_**this format **_**bold AND italicized that means Blurr is talking at his crazy fast pace. Now enjoy the re-write of chapter two.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story.**

**Crossable Paths **

**Chapter 2**

Blurr slowly opened his optics. Not really sure where he was at. His vision was blurry. His could make out a few things but not many. All he remembered was fighting in the woods…with his anti-self.

'_Slag…'_ he soon realized he was strapped to something. He guessed it was a berth. His wrists were strapped above his head. His legs were also strapped down. He squinted to see if he could spot or make out anything.

As far as he could tell he was a lab of some sort. Looked like Wheeljack's lab back on his world. He soon spotted a red figure not to far from the berth that kept looking over at him then away. He was still too hard to make out.

The figure pushed a cart towards the berth and picked up some of the device "We should probably get you cleaned up for the presentation." It was a mech voice.

"Pres…en…tation?" Blurr stuttered out eyeing the figure. He was able to make out the figure nodding.

"Of course. I'm sure Blurr…the one you met before in your world mentioned it. No? Well you'll find more out at the presentation. Do not worry." The figure said _'Or go ahead and worry…you slagging glitch'_

Blurr just watched with blurry sight as the figure dabbed a wet was cloth against his armor and cleaned some dry energon off of him. Primus, this was humiliating.

The figure soon put the rag in a nearby bucket and walked away and not even a nano-click later he came back with what Blurr could tell was a needle. _'Oh…Primus…'_

"You need to rest for now. You'll need it for later." Blurr saw the figure grin. And it was then…that it clicked…to who this figure was the anti version of.

He winced as he felt the cold needle enter him and the liquid inside of it surge through his body. As the figure pulled the needle out…the blue warrior could only mutter one thing.

"Perceptor."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He woke up…with his vision still blurry. Oh joy!

What was different this time was that he knew he wasn't in a lab. He could make out the anti Perceptor talking into something as he stood on some pedestal. He was still attached to that berth.

Blurr moved his head slightly and made out a crowd. Wait…he knew what the presentation was now. A science presentation. He remembered having to go to these when the Autobot scientists invented something to help the Autobots or just to show off some new toy…he was now…that new toy.

He had always hated going to these things. They were boring and of no importance to him. But now he was the main attraction. He hated it. Maybe it was a good thing his vision was blurry…because now he didn't have to see those mechs and femme's faces…who mocked the faces of his friends.

Perceptor spoke to the crowd "As you can see, Agent Blurr has managed to skip through dimensions and bring this Blurr back in his place. I haven't received any contact from Agent Blurr yet-" _'Which is probably a good thing…that glitched slagger.' _ "But I plan to continue on with the experiments that we had planned for anything Agent Blurr sent back. Any questions before we end the presentation?"

Perceptor sighed slightly as he saw the many hands that rose. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. He pointed to a blue and white mech "Yes Tracks?"

"What kind of experiments will you be performing?" the mech asked. "That is classified at this." Perceptor answered rather quickly, okay…it wasn't really classified…but Perceptor…REALLY didn't want to be here.

He pointed to a femme this time "Glyph?" the femme eyed the mech and smiled at him. It took all of Perceptor's strength not to smile back.

"What do you plan to do with him if he goes through all of the experiments? You won't send him back will you?" the femme asked.

Perceptor shook his head "Of course not. If he goes through our planned experiments we will keep him for more or he will be used as a slave" He then decided one more question…and then he was done "Yes Longarm?"

The grey mech just sit on his sit calmly as a few mechs and femmes looked from Perceptor to him. "Are those experiments you are talking about…really classified?" he asked patiently.

The two just stared each other down. Perceptor eyed the crowd as some stared at him and some stared at Longarm. He looked at Glyph who gave him a warm smile. "Yes…they are." He ignored the hands that once more rose as he signaled for a few bulky Autobots to come out and drag Blurr's berth away and back to the lab.

"If that is all. I will take my leave and I and the science department will continue on back to the lab." He eyed Glyph once last time as she and many others rose from their seats to go about their business. He then turned away and followed the bulky mechs.

The grey mech, known as Longarm, sat in his chair and let others pass him. He narrowed his optics as he watched Perceptor's fleeing figure…and the pained face plate on the other world Blurr _'Megatron must know…'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Calling Megatron. Come in Megatron." The grey mech said into a small communication device. He had locked the door to the storage room to make sure no one could get in.

He sighed as his leaders face didn't appear and it was instead the most annoying seeker of them all.

"_Hey Shocky! Sup man?"_ the orange seeker said with a smile. "Sunstorm, connect me to Lord Megatron."

"_Why? Don't you want to talk to me? I feel lonely without you." _ The seeker said with a wide grin.

"Just do it!" _"Fine fine. Grump"_ the mech saw as the seeker pressed a few buttons and soon he was connected to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron. I have some urgent news." The mech said as he looked at his leader.

"_What kind of news Shockwave?"_ "The other world experiment that we thought to have stopped…was once more started."

Megatron's optics went wide at the news _"How? Didn't Agent Wheeljack-"_

"He was offlined sir. That child Blurr said he was killed by us…but all the Decepticons know Wheeljack was on our side."

Megatron sighed at hearing this news. "Perceptor has started up the experiment again. Thanks to Blurr I presume. He sent Blurr to another world and…sent another Blurr in his place."

"_Another Blurr?"_ Megatron questioned. The Decepticon agent nodded. "I'm afraid so sir. From the presentation I've concluded that this Blurr is sent from a world where the Autobots are good and…we are the bad ones sir."

Megatron just turned away from the screen. A long silence hit the air as both dare not say a world. _"Very well. I will announce Wheeljack's passing. I want you to get the other two agents and recover this 'good' Blurr. Understood?"_

"Recover Blurr? But sir that could blow our cover and-" _"Is that __**understood**__ Shockwave?"_

"Yes sir." The call was soon ended. The mech put the communication device away and left the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Look brother! I am flying higher then you!" the orange twin said happily as he flew into the air.

"Lies brother! I am to be flying higher!" the blue twin said. "You lie!" "No you lie!" "No! Yo-"

"Jetfire! Jetstorm!" the two looked towards the ground and smiled as they recognized the grey figure.

They swooped down and tackled the mech. "Sir! We were to be wondering where you were." They said happily.

Jetfire and Jetstorm. Twin Decepticon Agents. So young…and yet so brave. "Mechs, I got a mission for us." Longarm said with a grin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yeah sorry once more for the re-write and for the rushed up ending. My mom wants to use the computer so again…hope you are okay with the re-write. **


	3. Part One of Plan A

**I continue! FOR BLURR! Still love the dude. Yeah if you didn't know already yes TFA season three ended about two or three weeks ago and we still have absolutely NO idea what happened to Blurr after he was turned into a cube! What the slag?**

**It was also confirmed at Botcon that there will be no season four of TFA so again…DARN IT! Maybe if we're lucky TFA will come back as a different show. So anyway I am continuing this because I love my evil Blurr. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback, thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking via or a telephone or a television. **

**One more thing! This is SPECIFICALLY for Blurr! If the text is in **_**this format**_** bold and italicized that means it's Blurr talking at his crazy fast pace that only a certain number of us can understand. Sound good? Okay cool.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story**

**Crossable Paths**

**Chapter 3**

He lay there completely still and in pain. A mix of energon and oil oozing out parts of his body. Mainly his chest plate.

He was placed in a cell after mega cycles (Earth hours) of being tested on and examined by some of this worlds Autobot scientists.

They had taken off his helmet at one point and had examined some things in his memory core and processor. He prayed to Primus they hadn't peered to deep into his memory core.

The one thing that Blurr utterly despised and hated was when they had pried open his chest plate. They had ripped it open without a care and had shocked his exposed spark numerous times and had even ripped out some wires that caused energon and oil to come shooting out of him at times. It was like they wanted him to feel the pain and withstand it. Or so if he even **could** withstand it.

Blurr was starting to think those scientists had a thing against the evil Blurr of this world and were unfortunately taking it out on him.

After those monsters had done some more tests they hadn't bothered to reattach the wires and cords they had ripped apart and out of him. So he continued to leak the mixture of energon and oil. Luckily for Blurr though they did put back on his helmet. He hated not having his helmet on. That was so far the only bright spot of his day.

Though they hadn't ripped or took anything important out of him but what they had taken from him brought him complete and utter pain for the entire night. Right now…Blurr so badly wanted to go offline.

'_For the love of Primus…can I just join the Well of All Sparks already?' _he kept asking himself. This was like going through the Pit and back.

The young mech flinched as immense pain shot through his chest plate once more. This had been happening on an off since he had put in here. He didn't know why. He ahd barley been moving so it couldn't be because of that. _'Please Primus…just take me now…'_

Never in his life had he been tortured so much that he would want to go offline because of the pain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We are not seriously going to be rescuing Blurr are we?" the young orange bot asked raising an optic ridge. "He is being a big jerk!"

"It's not the same Blurr." The older mech said with a sigh. This must have been the hundredth time he had to say this. Some times these twins were unbearable.

"How is it not being the same Blurr? You said this mech is looking like Blurr." The blue mech questioned.

"I also said he is from another world. He isn't like the Blurr we know. He's good sparked unlike that ungrateful brat we know." The older mech said as he walked down the halls of the Autobot base with the two youngsters.

"I still am not believing we are saving Blurr of any type." Jetfire said crossing his arms with a frown.

"Shockwave sir-" "SHHHH!" the older mech said glaring at the two. He looked around the hall. He sighed in relief. No one was around so no one had heard his real name being spoken.

The older mech turned back to the two younglings "I told you not to call me that here! It was alright outside but not in here! In here I am Longarm Prime! Understand?"

The two younglings nodded "Sorry Longarm Prime sir." The two said looking down with frowns printed on their face plates. Longarm just sighed. "What were you about to ask?" the older mech questioned as they continued walking.

"We were going to be asking how we are getting this 'good' Blurr out of here to Decepticon base." Jetstorm said.

"At the moment he is in a cell. Perceptor didn't want to keep him in the science bay so he moved him to the brig. Probably so he wouldn't have a berth to recharge on." Longarm said shaking his head in disgust. Those science bots were taking all their hatred out on this other world Blurr for what the Blurr they knew had done to them. It was pathetic.

They were only picking on this 'good' Blurr because they had him weakened. Something they could never do to their worlds Blurr.

"That still is not answering question." Jetstorm said raising an optic ridge. "If you'd let me finish." Longarm said in an annoyed tone. "I was going to say that since he is in a cell I can get access to his cell and possibly get him out of there. I just need to find a way to sneak him out."

"How do you plan on doing that Longarm Prime sir?" the twins asked. Longarm stayed silent for a few nano-clicks as he tried to think. A grin then grew on his face plate "I know the perfect way."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Longarm Prime sir. What are you doing down here?" the red and grey mech asked raising an optic ridge in confusion. His superior rarely came down to the brig.

"Just came to see a prisoner Agent Cliffjumper." Longarm stated simply. Cliffjumper smiled "You want to see that other Blurr don't ya? Tons of mechs have already been down here bit I couldn't let them in. They weren't high enough in ranks you know?"

Longarm just nodded. This is kind of what he expected. Mechs wants to see this other Blurr just so they could poke fun and insult this Blurr in palce on the other one. It was sad really.

Cliffjumper pressed a button on the control panel that rest in front of him and the metal doors leading to the brig slid open. "Have fun. Take shots at him while ya can before those science nerds offline him with their 'experiments'."

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you Cliffjumper." Longarm said with a fake smile. He walked into the brig and the doors slid shut behind him. The mech just shook his head. These Autobots were horrible. Was there really a place where they were good?

The mech slowly walked down the hall and peered into every cell. Some cells held offlined Autobots who had tried to treason against the great Lord Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus was the **WORST** Autobot of all. Hard to believe in another world there was a good him fighting to save Cybertron.

Longarm had to get this 'good' Blurr out of here. Blurr wouldn't survive here much longer. Many mechs hated the 'evil' Blurr because he was basically Ultra Magnus's lap dog and obedient servant.

Most mechs had guessed that Blurr was only pretending to be so loyal so one day he could shoot Magnus in the back and take power. Blur would do anything to get power. He had murdered many mechs and femmes…even sparklings and younglings had been offlined under his power. He was just as horrible as Ultra Magnus. Some wondered if Blurr could be Ultra Magnus's own creation.

But Longarm knew that was just a rumor. He knew who Blurr's real creator was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He heard footsteps. Probably more of the high ranking Autobots of this universe come to insult him in place of his anti verse self. He didn't mind much. It wasn't like they were aimed towards him. They were aimed towards his anti self.

Blurr tried to move to a sitting position but instantly stopped his efforts as pain shot through him once more. _'I can't take much more of this…'_

The young mech soon heard the footsteps stop and looked at the door to his cell. Blurr's optics widened. It was Longarm! Longarm would be his superior in the other verse and his mentor…but here…he was just another evil clone of the mechs he knew from his world.

The young mech narrowed his optics. He hated seeing his mentor as a bad guy. He cared deeply for his mentor. Like a creator figure. But before him stood the evil clone of his mentor. He didn't want to see it but he had no choice.

"I'm not here to hurt you or insult you. I'm here to help." Longarm said staring at the young mech _'Wow this is akward…'_ he couldn't believe the sight. Even though this wasn't the Blurr he knew it was still Blurr.

The Blurr lye there helpless on the floor. Unable to move or barley speak. This other world Blurr didn't deserve this. He hadn't committed any crimes the 'evil' Blurr had. This was completely and utterly wrong.

The young blue mech raised an optic ridge "H-help…?" he stuttered. Longarm nodded "I'm going to get you out of here and to safety."

"N-no…" Longarm raised an optic ridge at the young mechs response "No?" Longarm repeated.

"E-evil…clone…not…L-Longarm…" Blurr stuttered once more. Longarm could barley make sense out of the mechs sentence.

"I assure you I am not like these Autobots. I am trying to help you. You've been told here that the Autobots and evil and Decepticons are good. I'm a Decepticon." Blurr's optics widened at this. "D-Decep…D-Decep…" he could barely say the word.

If Longarm was a Decepticon spy here? Did that mean so was the Longarm that Blurr knew was a spy too?

"Yes. I am going to get you out of here and get you home. I need to take you back to the Decepticon base first." Blurr tried to protest but couldn't say another word. He was to weak and he felt himself passing out.

Longarm took a quick glance at a nearby camera. Luckily the cameras were only able to look in on bots and not hear what there were saying.

Longarm's back was to the camera. He slowly pulled a device out of his chest plate. There was multiple buttons on the tiny device. The large mech pressed a blue button and grinned as he saw the red light on the camera that meant the camera was recording…go off.

"We don't have much time." Longarm said putting the device back in his chest plate. "The cameras will only be off for a few cycles and with them off the Autobots will rush down here." He explained as he started to transform into his real form.

Blurr's optics widened once more as he looked at Longarm's real form. He stared at the mech…right into the mechs one blue optic. _'Oh Primus…please some one say this is a dream.'_

The Decepticon spy pulled out another device and hit a button on the device which opened the door to Blurr's cell. The mech walked in and gently picked up the fallen Autobot.

Blurr flinched at Shockwave's touch. It hurt so much. "I'm sorry but you might have to withstand the pain a little longer." Shockwave explained. The mech ran towards the cell door. He sighed. He heard the Autobots coming. But he was prepared for this.

Shockwave took out a large red and black gun and aimed it towards the nearest wall that led outside. He fired the gun and smoke filled the room.

He heard the Autobots coming once more…he only had little time to finish out his plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Ultra Magnus sir, all the cameras in the brig have been shut down. A weapon also was heard and believed to have been fired. I have sent some troops to go check it out."_

"Thank you Agent Cliffjumper. Tell me the results once you find the problem." The dark blue and white mech said. Before Cliffjumper could respond Ultra Magnus cut off the connection of communication the two had and sighed.

The mech turned in his metal chair as he heard some one walk in "What is it Sentinel Prime?"

"We have just got word from Optimus Prime's crew on planet Earth. They seem to have beaten the Decepticons that followed them to Earth with their '_secret'_ weapon and will be returning back to Cybertron with the Earth Decepticons, the All Spark, and their secret weapon. " the blue mech said rolling his optics.

Ultra Magnus grinned "Good. I've heard much about their _'secret' _weapon. I can't wait to meet it."

'_Meet it?'_ Sentinel just raised an optic ridge. This earned him a frown from the commander "Now leave! I have much more to attend to." Ultra Magnus roared as he pointed to the door.

Sentinel just nodded with a frown and exited the room. Optimus was once again getting attention from Ultra Magnus. Ever since Optimus and his crew of glitch detailed flunkies had crash landed on Earth with the All Spark and managed to get some high tech weapon of mass destruction….Ultra Magnus seemed to pay more attention the Optimus now.

'_I swear Optimus you're gonna pay.' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I end with a cliffhanger! Fear me and my cliffhanger! Yeah my story takes place on Cybertron not Earth. But Optimus is on Earth with his crew I kept that the same. But Megatron is not. It's a different band of Decepticons on Earth and you'll find out who they are soon. So for now...think of what you learned! Okay for some reason the one part where Cliffjumper is telling Ultra Magnus about the brig cameras will not stay underlined so yeah just telling you now it ain't a thought or flashback or nothing it's the Autobots communicating.**


End file.
